Somethings Never Change
by starZdestiny
Summary: Everyone is back after five years since their highschool graduation, what has changed and what hasn’t? NxM, HxR and many more...R
1. Chapter 1: Back Again

**starZdestiny: **Hey guys! This version is the revised version and comes in two parts! OK then R&R!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice, if I did, I would be rich, famous and happy.**

**Summary: **Everyone is back after five years since their graduation, what has changed and what hasn't?

**Some Things Never Change**

Chapter 1: Back Again

It had been five years since her high-school graduation and five years since she had been a student of the Alice Academy. Mikan Sakura, walked into Alice academy, wondering just how much had changed. She had come back for her high school reunion and Alice Academy hadn't changed…not that much anyway. She was now the owner of a successful toy-shop in Tokyo and quite rich too. Her shop personalized in teddy-bears and Hotaru had built a specialized computer for her…of course, the machinery had cost a fortune but it was definitely worth it. She was making a fortune…more than enough, in fact. The truth was, Mikan was quite busy and didn't have much time, but enjoyed her job immensely.

The thought that she would see Hotaru again, after two years, which Hotaru had spent, doing research around the world, put a smile to her face. "Watch where you're going, idiot." A familiar manly voice said, waking Mikan from her dreams. "Oh! Nat…Natsume?" she squealed in surprise. "So, you still sound like a little girl, huh?" Natsume said, smirking. "Natsume!" Mikan said, but she was smiling. "Well watch where you're going…polka dots!" Natsume said, before turning around and walking off, leaving an angry and shocked Mikan behind.

Turning the corner, Natsume burst out laughing. He couldn't help it, the look on Mikan's face as he had called her polka dots was just priceless. He would do anything to see it again. "Natsume?" Ruka Nogi said, bewildered. Natsume NEVER laughed, not even smiled. Even after they had moved into their own farm house and spent quite a lot of time together.

Ruka was now a veterinarian and used his animal pheromone for good. Natsume was still working for the academy, but also owned a prosperous martial arts and body combat training school of his own. "Hi Ruka, lets go in!" Natsume said, turning around and heading for the auditorium, where the reunion would take place.

----

Mikan walked into the room, only to be greeted by a sea of familiar faces…why even Tsubasa and Misaki (no longer her sempais) were there and so was… "YUU!" Mikan exclaimed in surprise before walking over and starting a conversation with Yuu and two other old friends, Anna and Nonoko. "Hi Mikan!" all three said before, "So, you ran into Natsume, huh?" said another familiar voice, "stop reading my mind, Kokoroyomi!" Mikan said out loud, surprising everyone. "Who's talking about my beloved Natsume?" another familiar voice said from behind. "Turning around, Mikan came face to face with her old nemesis, Sumire Shoda.

"Sumire?" Mikan cried in surprise, "You still like Natsume?" Sumire burst out laughing, it was fun to see Mikan freak out, especially over silly stuff. "Of course not silly, haven't you heard? I'm engaged to Yuu…I only said that stuff to freak you out." Sumire continued to laugh. Yuu sweatdropped as all eyes turned to him. "Wow! When's the wedding?" Nonoko said jovially. Soon, the conversation turned to Sumire and Yuu's wedding, something Mikan couldn't understand as she herself hadn't had that kind of experience, but it also made her feel very lonely and naïve. She decided to get something to drink.

----

Mr. Narumi stood at the refreshments table with Mr. Jinno and the substitute teacher with the hair alice(a/n: sorry, don't know what his name is), this was their last year as teachers, they would retire afterwards! Narumi watched as Natsume and Ruka walked in, Natsume had changed a lot over the years. He watched as a girl with long purple hair and violet eyes walked in behind them. "_Same old Imai" _Mr. Narumi thought with a smile, certain things would remain the way they always were! "The value of _x_ remains constant, eh Narumi?" Jinno said, pushing the glasses up his nose.

----

Ruka looked at Natsume with curiosity, it was unlike Natsume to actually laugh… "_What made Natsume act like that?" _he wrecked through his brain, trying to think of a reason. Only two people could actually make Natsume smile…Yoichi was in Germany now, doing special research, so that could only mean one thing…Mikan Sakura! A surge of curiosity went through Ruka again…He really wanted to figure it out.

----

"Hotaru!" Mikan squealed, walking towards her best friend. Hotaru had definitely out grown her baka-gun, so now, she had to except Mikan's hug. Deep down, Hotaru was glad. "So are you back for good?" Mikan asked, pulling away from the hug. Hotaru smiled at Mikan, she was glad to be back.

"The value of _x _does remain constant!" Mr. Narumi said, smiling at the scene in front of him. Mikan and Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka…those were examples of true friendship.

----

Mikan Sakura stood dreamily in a corner, before, "Mikan, may I have this dance?" a voice came from behind… "Ru…Ruka?" she said in surprise. Ruka's eyes gleamed and he smiled his usual gentle smile. It had taken five years for Ruka to realize that Mikan Sakura wasn't the girl for him and he then fell for someone who was just the opposite, Hotaru Imai, but never really had the guts to confess. Now, he was going to ask Mikan's advice on how to go about doing the thing he most needed to do, find out how to tell Hotaru his feelings.

Hotaru watched from the refreshments table as Ruka and Mikan danced. Strangely, she felt jealous and lonely and for once wished she had confessed her feelings, not knowing someone else felt similarly, that someone being a certain dark-haired young man by the name of Natsume Hyuuga, who was madly in love with Mikan. Of course, Hotaru didn't know the actual facts for once…

Ruka smiled at Mikan, "So…do you still like Natsume?" he asked as the danced. "Ru...Ruka!" Mikan stammered blushing bright red, making two other people who were watching pretty jealous. "Well…" Mikan started "I don't think it matters…Natsume still hates me." Mikan completed hiding her disappointment, for no matter how successful she became, Mikan couldn't forget Natsume Hyuuga! "Mikan," Ruka said gently, "Natsume isn't very good at revealing his feelings, but I know for sure that he feels strongly about you!" Mikan smiled sadly, but changed the subject, "So how about you and Hotaru?" Ruka sweatdropped, Mikan was much more observant than he thought… "Me and Ho…Imai? What do you mean?" he stammered. Mikan giggled, "Come on, you know I'm not 10 anymore, its pretty obvious that you feel the same way about Hotaru as I feel about Natsume." Ruka suddenly smiled, "So you admit your feelings for Natsume?" he said, triumphantly. Mikan blushed and nodded. They stepped off the dance floor as the song finished.

----

Two other people, Hotaru and Natsume, were quite jealous, watching the two, Ruka and Mikan dance. Of course, they had no idea what the two had talked about, so the blushing had caused both usually calm people to get heated up, Natsume, quite literally. Sadly, Natsume walked out of the school and went into the grounds, to his sakura tree. It was just as it always was, except Natsume was missing his comic book. Sitting under the tree, he thought of one pretty auburn haired girl who had stolen his heart, and now it hurt so much to have her taken away by his best friend.

Back inside, Ruka felt nervous, very nervous as he asked Hotaru to dance. Hotaru accepted the offer, hiding all her emotions. Hotaru wanted Mikan to be happy. As they danced silently, Hotaru noticed Ruka's uneasiness and asked him what was wrong. Ruka took a deep breath, it was time for the truth.

Mikan saw Natsume under the tree and smiled, it was now, or never. It was time, to let fate decide…

----TBC---

**A/N: okay then, that's it for chapter 1, please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2 : opposites attract

**starZdestiny: **Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating but I've been having numerous problems lately and it's been affecting my ability to write…so please overlook any grammar mistakes (I apologize) and don't forget to review!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice, if I did, I would be rich, famous and happy. Also, Li Syaoran is owned by clamp…the people responsible for making card captor sakura.**

**Summary: **Everyone is back after five years since their graduation, what has changed and what hasn't?

* * *

"Hi Natsume!" Mikan said in a chirpy voice. The black cat turned around to face her, looking into her happy chocolate coloured eyes. Some how, the noisy little Mikan he had always known had now grown-up…she was no longer the clumsy little girl he would have to protect! She was no longer the Mikan he had once known but she was still cheerful and talkative. She was the day to Natsume's light…she was the shine to Natsume's rain and she was the light in his darkness. They were complete opposites in terms of every thing and this balanced them both…Her alice nullified his…they were just right for each other but Natsume was too stubborn to see it! He refused to let her see the darkness that surrounded him unaware of how much he hurt her inside. "What are you doing here?" Natsume asked, his voice colder than ever…he had decided that there was no way…just no way he could let Mikan get hurt and if that meant he would have to be distant with her, so be it! All that mattered was her safety…

-----

Ruka and Hotaru had completed their dance and both now walked towards the yard. They wanted to be alone…to enjoy each others company because right now that was all that mattered to them. They had each other and everything felt complete as Ruka gave his beloved a soft and tender kiss under one of the many trees in the school yard. After years of searching, they had finally found their happiness in each other and they most definitely deserved it. Hotaru smiled one of her rare smiles, interlacing her fingers with Ruka's. Together they walked hand-in-hand into the beautiful night, unaware of two pairs of eyes, one brown pair and another blue pair that were watching them. Right now, to the two lovers, nothing else mattered.

-----

Mr. Narumi smiled at Mr. Jinno just as Ms. Yamada came to join them. "You two still haven't lost interest in watching certain four students, have you?" Ms. Yamada said laughing in a good natured manner.

"You know, opposites attract!" Mr. Narumi said with a smile on his face.

The teachers too were having fun yet of course, Persona wasn't there. He was too busy with a certain student who was to graduate that year. He was one of the select few that had been hand-trained by the one and only Natsume Hyuuga and that resulted in his amazing ability to do missions. Natsume's star pupil from the Tangerine School of Martial Arts was a brown haired and amber eyed called Li Syaoran who was originally from Hong Kong. His alice was thunder…

The academy's job was now a lot easier because Natsume personally trained all the students that went on missions. He had taken a special interest in Syaoran however, for the little wolf (as Syaoran was often referred to) reminded Natsume of himself at that age.

-----

Natsume and Mikan sat in the darkness, enjoying the peace…Natsume wished Mikan would break trhe uneasy silence as she always did but for once, Mikan kept her mouth shut! The silence was killing Natsue but Mikan stared dreamily into space... "_Perhaps I could write songs and sell my own Cd…" _she thought dreamily butit was no use, a certain ruby-eyed black cat kept on popping up in her mind. Mikan sighed gently, Natsume would never return her feelings…it was good enough just being friends with him. After all, why would someone like the great Natsume Hyuuga like a plain country girl like her? Wasn't it impossible for something like that to happen? Mikan then remembered something her grandfather had once told her… _"Even the impossible can be made possible if you believe in it long enough." _Could that really happen? Mikan wondered in her head, unaware of the look that Natsume was giving her. She enjoyed the tranquility, her mind pondering and questioning both her dreams and the reality she lived in. Over the years, Mikan had learned to keep her opinions to her self but that didn't mean she had any less of them. She let them wander freely within her head when there was time for those kinds of things.

Natsume smiled unconsciously…he too was half in dreamland and only half aware of what was going on. He was deep in his thoughts about a certain brunette beauty who had a special place in his heart. He wondered what would happen if Mikan was to love him back…but quickly dismissed the thought for he knew that Ruka was much better for someone like her. His life was still too dangerous for him to let her in. Besides, who would pick him over Ruka anyway? He was always cold hearted where Ruka was kind and he was particularly mean to Mikan. _"Oh well, life is never perfect. I should be thankful for what I have and be happy as long as Mikan is happy!" _Natsume thought unaware of the fact that only he could bring Mikan true happiness…after all opposites attract…right?

-----

Meanwhile, Hotaru and Ruka continued on their stroll…their main topic of discussion being how to get two of their most stubborn friends together. It seemed as though everyone wanted them together…including the two of them! They were just too stubborn to admit the truth!

-------TBC------------

* * *

**A/N: I revised my chapter, and I included Syaoran from cardcaptor sakura into the story!oh yeah, and if anyone knows the name of the teacher with the hair alice or the name of the flying boy, please tell me and please …REVIEW!**

Also thanks to all my reviewers so far:

Saitin's girl

Anime-rawkz

Michiy0

Sakura4594

SapphireRhythm

Swt little devil 022

Youmu

Beauty pop

Rurico

Seifuku099

Dbzgtfan2004

Hend

Diane.o5

**Sorry if any were misspelled or something!**

**-maia**


	3. Chapter 3 : Scheming

**starZdestiny: **Hey guys! I've been kind of busy lately…my exams are coming up, so I won't be able to update as quick anymore. I also have to attend a lot of parties in addition to studying, so I don't have a lot of time!

Thanks to all my awesome reviewers who always make me feel good! I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can …and so enjoy this chappie! R&R!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice, if I did, I would be rich, famous and happy. Also, Li Syaoran is owned by clamp…the people responsible for making card captor sakura.**

**Summary: **Everyone is back after five years since their graduation, what has changed and what hasn't?

* * *

"Natsume and Mikan are so stubborn!" Ruka said to his beloved Hotaru. The four had practically grown up together…well seven years was a long time right? (They had met at the age of ten and been together until high school…which meant they had parted at the age of seventeen.) However, in those seven years, Natsume Hyuuga had remained stubborn and Mikan Sakura had remained dense…two qualities the two of them couldn't grow out of, it seemed.

"We need a plan!" Hotaru said her voice devoid of any emotions. Ruka looked at her for a minute…it was amusing how Hotaru and Natsume, the two people Ruka liked most were both unwilling to show emotion, which was quite the opposite of Ruka and the same went for Mikan. He thought it was funny how the saying went "opposites attract".

"Ruka? Are you listening?" Hotaru asked the animal lover beside her. "Of ...of course!" Ruka stuttered awakening from his thoughts with a start.

--------

The teachers were also discussing Natsume and Mikan…which was the hottest topic of conversation for the day! It seemed as though the two could never be left alone. "We have to devise some sort of plan" Mr. Narumi said, a mischievous playing on his face. His statement earned a glare from Mr. Jinno and a look of warning from Ms. Yamada, not to mention a look of annoyance from Mr. Misaki ( he had just escaped from the clutches of Anna and Nonoko and was enjoying his punch). "Narumi, try to leave those two be!" Ms. Yamada said…

"Looks like I made it to the reunion after all!" Mr. Noda said from behind, startling all the other teachers who had by now gathered at the refreshment table. "Yes, and you're just in time!" Ms. Kaho Mizuki (another CCS character) said, her voice hinting mystery. Ms. Mizuki was a new recruit and her alice was certainly strange. Her alice made it possible for her to talk to spirits and also see the future. She loved mystery and was often involved in Mr. Narumi's crazy schemes. Apparently, she found Natsume and Mikan's situation pretty interesting but because she didn't think love was to be messed with…she wasn't encouraging Mr. Narumi…but that didn't mean she was stopping him either.

"Those two are so stubborn…" Mr. Narumi said, "They'll never get together unless we give them a little push." He finished, his eyes looking at Mr. Jinno pleadingly. Due to the fact that Mr. Jinno was in an extremely good mood today, he let Mr. Narumi go on with his plan…

--------

"Natsume and Mikan are so slow!" Misaki complained to the rest of their special abilities class, who had gathered in a corner. They too were plotting on how to get the black cat and everyone's favourite little tangerine together…not that they were coming up with any good ideas…

"Do we really…" all it took was a single death glare from Misaki to shut Tsubasa Andou up. After that, it was back to even more planning…but it wasn't as if they came up with much…just a few ideas here and there which were impossible to execute. Even Tsubasa had given some input after two more Misaki specialty death glares. It seemed to be impossible to come with a good enough plan but that didn't stop the special ability type gang from trying. This was their way of thanking Mikan for all that she had done for them and all that she had made them see…She was definitely a good friend that had always been there for them and now it was their turn to show Mikan how much they cared!

"We really can't come with anything!" Misaki shouted only to realize that everyone in the room was staring at her. All those around her sweat-dropped.

--------

"We need to get those two together," Sumire whispered. Anna, Nonoko (who were tired from chasing Mr. Misaki), Yuu, Kokoroyomi and Nazoumu (A/N: name I gave to the fly boy) all stood around, surrounding a small table in the corner. As you already know, they too were planning on how to get Natsume and Mikan together…Of course they had left out the members of the Natsume-Ruka fan club…which was no longer run by Sumire, but by a girl named Samantha who had been second in command. They knew they needed Hotaru very badly, but refused to go to her for help because they were afraid of what Hotaru might do to them if she found out what they were up to. That was if she forgave them for disturbing her and Ruka! As you can see, the other students were still afraid of Hotaru… She was after all a genius!

--------

Now what were our favourite couple doing? Why they were arguing of course! I mean, they couldn't and wouldn't be Natsume and Mikan if they didn't argue so much all the time…right?

"Natsume, be nice!" Mikan told Natsume…Syaoran had come all this way, just to find his sensei…but Natsume was only scolding him. This of course made Mikan very angry and now, she was yelling at Natsume. Of course, Natsume was just making Mikan angry…nothing out of the ordinary here now is there? _"Why do we always fight?" _Mikan thought to herself as they fell into another silence. Natsume had just finished instructing Syaoran and was back to just sitting under his beloved Sakura tree…enjoying the company of the one he loved most. It was funny how much Mikan had taught Natsume…though she was quite unaware of the fact that she had taught him anything. She had taught him to smile and even love…which was the most powerful of all emotions. _"If only she knew…"_ Natsume thought to himself, a sad smile appearing on his face which he was completely unaware of. Mikan and Natsume sat in the silence, absorbed in their thoughts, completely unaware of all the scheming going on which involved the two of them. _"If only I could say what I fell openly…" _the two of them thought at the same time…_ "If only my feelings were returned…"_

_-------_

"Are you sure about this Hotaru?" Ruka asked her, only to receive a determined look from Hotaru herself. This was the proof that Hotaru knew what she was doing, not that Ruka needed any proof of Hotaru Imai's self confidence…she was the kind of person who knew what she was doing and even how she was going to do it. That was the main reason why her plans never backfired. That and the fact that Hotaru had an invention for almost anything!

---TBC---

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**­A/N: Wanna know what happens next? Well stay tuned for the next chapter of "Some things Never Change"…and don't forget: **

**The more reviews I get, the happier I feel, the happier I feel, the better and faster my updates will be! **

**Til' the next chapter, adieu!**

**-maia**


End file.
